


Pepper Spray is Not An Acceptable Weapon

by InvisibleSpork



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arguing because they can't express feelings, Gen, Neal flirts with anyone, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSpork/pseuds/InvisibleSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal puts himself in danger which Peter things is unnecessary. They argue about it. Written during season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Spray is Not An Acceptable Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt (which I have now lost) over on collarkink in 2010.

"Sir, Caffrey signaled that-"

"I don't care what he said, did, gestured, signed or thought at you!" Peter Burke yelled at the nameless Harvard grad in front of him. "Neal Caffrey is just a consultant, and he is not in charge of this case! When I give an order you better damned well follow it!"

"But, sir, he-"

"-is NOT a trained agent. And no matter how sweetly he talks, there are some situations where words and a pretty smile won't save him. And when he has a gun pointed at his head, that's when it's YOUR job to go in after him. He may have spent four years in a super-max, but the kid has no idea how to defend himself."

"Sir, he did signal that he was armed."

Peter cut him off, staring down the shamefaced agent. "Get out of my sight. But don't think I'm done with you." Having been dismissed, the young man practically ran away from the enraged agent. Peter turned his glare to Neal.

"If I may," Neal began, timidly raising his hand.

"No, Caffrey." Peter snapped. "And put your hand down, this isn't a classroom. You told them you were armed? I hope to God you don't mean with a gun. Of course it wasn't a gun. Since you've only had one training session, during which you managed to drop the gun-"

"It was slippery!"

"-and then fall on your ass-"

"I was startled!"

"-after shooting someone else's target."

"Yeah, that one was my fault."

"Not to mention the fact," Peter spoke over him, "that you haven't been cleared for or issued a firearm and therefore could not be in legal possession of one."

Neal was silent for a few seconds. "Are you done? You know I hate guns."

"Then what were you armed with? A knife? A rope? How about a candlestick and some strong language?"

Neal looked distinctly uncomfortable, and muttered something under his breath.

"I couldn't hear that."

"Pepper spray," Neal said a bit louder, avoiding Peter's gaze.

Peter was silent for a moment. "You were in the custody of a man who had no compunctions about pistol-whipping you-"

"That really hurt, by the way."

"-and holding a gun to your head. And you told my team to hold off getting you out because you had PEPPER SPRAY?"

"…yes?"

Peter grabbed Neal none too gently by the arm. "Get in the car."

"Peter, I can-"

"Don't." Peter cut him off as he cranked over the engine.

"I didn't-"

"Quiet."

"Can I just-"

"Do you want to walk home?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the car. Peter for once kept his eyes on the road, rather than looking over at his partner. Neal kept fidgeting in the passenger seat, running long fingers over his ridiculous hat.

As Peter pulled his car to the curb by June's mansion, he finally turned his partner.

"Talk."

"Peter, I'm sorry. It's just that Hughes said if we didn't solve this case it was getting reassigned, and I know how much you hate giving up a case. I wanted to get this guy for you." Neal stopped himself, looking at Peter with wide blue eyes before awkwardly hurrying out of the car.

Neal heard the slam of a second car door before he was stopped by a hand on his arm and a voice in his ear.

"It's not worth it, Neal. No one, not even YOU are allowed to put yourself in that kind of danger again. Yes, there is a certain amount of risk in this job. But, Neal, next time it gets that hairy just back out. Nothing is worth losing you."

The two men looked at each other for a moment, before Neal turned back to June's door. As he slipped his key into the lock, he looked up at Peter batting his eyes, the slightest hint of a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth. "You know, I generally don't invite strange men up for drinks, but-"

"Get inside."


End file.
